Overwriter - Meanie
by daddysugar
Summary: Wonwoo dengan Lonely Sht-nya, dan Mingyu dengan Interviewernya. Meanie couple. summary gagal, baca aja langsung. [2Shoot!]
1. Lonely Shit

Author : Yourgenie17

Title : Overwriter.

Chara & Pairing : Mingyu-Wonwoo (Meanie), Hoshi-Woozi (SoonHoon), Vernon-Seungkwan (VerKwan), Jeonghan-Seungcheol (JeongCheol), Jun-the8 (JunHao), dsb.

Rated : T.

Note :

[1] Untuk ff chaptered yang sebelumnya mohon maaf dengan sangat. Karena microsoft world beserta antek-anteknya sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka dipcku. Sama sekali tidak.

Dialog yang keluar adalah error cc blah blah, aku benar-benar meraung keras dibuatnya!

Bagaimana tidak? Tidak hanya ff ku yang sudah siap dipublish semua menjadi error, tetapi juga lirik yang akan kugunakan untuk audisi lyricist menjadi hilang! Beberapa file power pointku ikutan hilang!

Kakak tetangga bilang ada baiknya laptopku di instal ulang dan pasang windows baru (apa masih ada orang yang memakai windows 7 basic? Ada kan?!) itu berarti aku harus mengorbankan semua video Seventeen dari pre debut sampai album album kpop langka (jadul) yang kubeli di itunes. INI KEJAM, UMMAAAA!

Apa ada salah satu dari kalian mengetahui tentang hal ini? Kumohon bantu akuuu!

[2] Aku mengetik ff ini pakai Polaris Office. Sangat mudah dan praktis untuk kantoran maupun siswa. Dengan ini, jika ada ide atau pekerjaan mendadak bisa langsung mengetik di program microsoft melalui ponsel. Tidak perlu membuka pc lagi! Bagus bukan? #endorse .no

[3] Kembali ke ff. Ide muncul saat aku mendengarkan Lonely Shit milik vocaloid kesayanganku, Hatsune Miiku. Mungkin bagi vocaloidmania yang suka mencari lagu ballad mereka sudah pernah mendengarnya. Aku benar-benar menyarankan untuk mendownload dan mendengarkan lagu itu sembari membaca ff ini! Aku benar-benar suka!

[4] Aku hiatus sebulanan ini apa ada yang merindukanku? Aku mengubah beberapa styleku karena bosan, apa

tidak kelihatan?

[5] Ada request? Aku benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan akhir-akhir ini.

Proudly Present,

Overwriter.

Yourgenie17 © 2016.

...

[1. LONELY]

Kehidupanku terlihat sangat datar bagi sebagian besar orang.

Aku suka dengan susu putih tanpa rasa, teh tanpa gula, yang lebih parah patbingsoo tanpa topping. Pernah lihat orang hanya makan patbingsoo tok' es serutnya saja? Tidak kan?

Aku sekarang berada di tingkat akhir. Itu berarti aku harus fokus belajar untuk ujian akhir.

Kini aku dihadapkan dengan seorang kepala butler yang menemaniku sarapan. Hidup dimansion mewah, fasilitas lengkap, harta berlimpah. Tidak ada yang kurang, komentar orang-orang sekitar.

Bagiku tidak!

Aku mengiris bacon-ku sampai tipis. Membuat kepala butler Lee mengerutkan keningnya,"Apa menunya tidak enak, tuan muda?" dan bertanya seperti itu. Aku menggeleng.

Banyak pikiran membuatku tidak nafsu makan.

...

Mungkin aku datang terlalu pagi.

Setelah membuka loker, aku menemukan beberapa buah surat dan cokelat-cokelat yang lumayan banyak. Ini sudah biasa terjadi setiap hari. Aku mengambil sebatang cokelat dan kumakan sembari mengambil beberapa buku.

"Aww! Dia memakan cokelat dariku!"

"Mimpi apa seulgi semalam?!"

"Yang benar saja! Cokelat dari perancisku diabaikan begitu saja?!"

"Daebakk! Ia mengambil semua cokelat!"

Pekik gadis-gadis dikerumunan itu. Untuk kata-kata yeoja terakhir itu benar. Aku memang mengambil semuanya. Aku takut terjadi gosip yang aneh-aneh kalau hanya memakan satu.

Kenapa tidak ada makanan selain cokelat? Lolipop begitu?

Lalu melangkah kakiku ke kelas dengan lesu.

Parallel 3-A.

Termasuk beruntung kalau dibilang. Menjadi anak aksel tidak mudah.

Setelah menaruh buku-buku itu dilaci meja, aku mengecek beberapa sosial media dihandphoneku.

Kakaost*ry.

 _1 days ago._

 _YJH1004;_

 _Aku tidak menyangka bisa makan direstaurant La Vee! Katanya harus memesan tempat jauh-jauh hari! Sebulan sebelum hari reservasi! Cheol-ie jjang! -with coupsChoi._

 _Check in on La Vee 234, Gangnam-gu, South Korea._

 _Liked by you and 212 others. Commented by 72 peoples. View comment. Write a comment._

 _Vernon98;_

 _Have a cuddle is the best way to waste time on holiday! Thanks boo - with SeungkwanBoo._

 _*pict*_

 _Liked by you and 145 others. Commented by 234 peoples. View comments. Write a comment._

 _The8_hao;_

 _Pergi ke restaurant chinese-food sembari bernostalgia dengan keluarga besar. Benar-benar hari yang indah! -with JunhuiWen, XiuXiu234, watashiFEI, AdorableMe, and 5 others._

 _*pict*_

 _Liked by you and 673 others. Commented by 213 peoples. View comment. Write a comment._

Aku tersenyum kecut. Rasa iri menyeruak didalam hatiku.

Enak ya mereka, ada orang-orang disekita mereka yang menemani..

Aku kembali mengunyah cokelat yang sempat kuabaikan itu, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak sengaja menekan tombol refresh diberandaku. Aku melirik layar ponselku.

 _Around 20 minutes ago._

 _MingyuKim;_

 _Si tsundere permen kapas ini memaksaku untuk menemaninya._

 _Boneka yang manis bukan? -bersama Woozi Lee._

 _Liked by 50 peoples. Commented by 7 peoples. View comments. Write a comment._

"HUKK!"

Sial! Aku tersedak cokelat!

Dia orang yang membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

...

Tahun lalu, aku sempat mengumpat bahwa itu tahun tersialku!

Semua itu karena seorang Kim Mingyu, anak baru yang sangat menggangguku.

Saat itu sedang masa MOS. Dimana kebetulan aku salah satu anggota senat kesiswaan, dan aku dapat tugas untuk menjadi ketua kelompok kim-sialan-mingyu itu.

Hari pertama bertemu ia berani mencium pipiku!

Hey aku itu straight! Selurus tiang bendera Pledis high school!

Semua yang melihat langsung memekik tidak percaya.

"OMO! KALIAN LIHAT ITU?!" yang ini sudah jelas pekikan Tzuyu, anggota senat juga.

"SAYANG SEKALI TIDAK KUFOTO!" kalau ini Seungkwan, si biang gosip yang sejak smp sudah terkenal seantero Pledis. Satu angkatan dengan si kurang ajar-mingyu.

"MINGYU GAY?!" yang ini seokmin, biasa dipanggil deka. Satu angkatan juga dengan mingyu.

"TIDAK MUNGーWONWOO TURUNKAN KURSI ITUU!" kalau yang ini Seungcheol hyung, ketua OSIS yang kebetulan sedang berada dikelas yang kupegang.

Aku menatap mingyu dengan penuh kebencian.

...

Minggu-minggu berikutnya, setiap jam makan siang aku selalu dibuntuti oleh mingyu sialan itu kemanapun.

Baru saja aku ingin menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulutku, tiba-tiba saja tiang listrik berjalan itu ada dihadapanku,"Wonwoo hyungie~! Selamat siang!" sapanya.

Aku jengah,"Tidak bisakan membiarkanku makan siang dengan tenang?" tanyaku dengan datar kepadanya.

Ia tersenyum dengan bodoh dan menggelengkan kepalanya,"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak tenang kalau sunbae tidak ada disisiku!"

Aku menghela nafas berat. Lalu meninggalkan makan siangku begitu saja dan pergi menuju atap sekolah.

Menatap langit biru yang cerah, berusaha kembali menenangkan pikiran. Saat itu aku baru saja mendengar rumor kalau appa akan menikah lagi dengan wanita muda.

Kepalaku seketika pening.

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa masalah dihidupku begitu banyak?

Termenung beberapa saat, dan bel pun berbunyi tepat setelah aku merasa kelaparan. Coba saja tidak ada kim-sialan itu. Aku pasti sudah duduk tenang dikelas sekarang.

Dengan lesu aku berjalan ke kelas.

Setibanya di meja, aku terkejut karena banyak sekali jajanan kantin memenuhi mejaku.

 _Makanlah yang banyak hyung. Aku tahu engkau lapar saat ini._

 _-Mingyu-_

DEG DEG. DEG DEG.

SIAL!

Mengapa hatiku berdebar karena hal sepele seperti ini?

...

Bulan ke-4 dimana aku mengenal si tiang listrik berjalan itu, aku menyadari dia tidak lagi membuntutiku.

Dan di minggu terakhir itu aku mendengar kalau Mingyu sialan itu berpacaran dengan Tzuyu. Baguslah, dengan begitu aku tidak akan lagi diganggu olehnya.

Tetapi dugaanku salah.

Saat pulang sekolah hujan turun begitu deras, dan aku baru selesai menyerahkan tugas osisku. Lalu aku menemukan payung didalam lokerku, seingatku aku tidak pernah menaru payung diloker.

 _Pakailah, jangan sampai sakit karena menerobos hujan._

 _-Mingyu._

Seharusnya ia memberikan payung ini ke pacarnya, bukan aku!

Tetapi akhirnya aku menggunakannya juga,"Daripada sakit. Sakitkan tidak enak rasanya," ujarku setelah membuka payung itu...

...

Bulan kelima aku selalu menemukan miniatur Vocaloid setiap hari Selasa dan Jum'at. Aku yang saat itu tidak mengetahui Vocaloid jadi mengetahui hal itu.

Setiap hari aku mencari tahu tentang Vocaloid setelah pulang sekolah.

Dan di minggu terakhir aku kembali dibuntuti oleh Mingyu.

Ia duduk disebelah kursiku lalu merangkulku seenaknya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikanku,"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa sedih saja.." gumamnya tidak jelas karena mulutnya tertutup scarf dan turtle neck.

"Karena pacarmu?" tanyaku lagi dengan menaiki alis. Awalnya dia menatapku bingung, sekejap kemudian memelukku erat,"Iya." gumamnya lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba ia mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

Ini di cafe dan ini tempat umum! Menurutmu apa itu wajar dicium sesama lelaki ditempat umum?

Dan, Hey!

INI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!

Aku bangun dan menampar tianglistrikberjalanyangkurangajartukangstalkersialan itu. Aku menahan emosiku sampai terengah-engah,"Berhentilah menggangguku! Aku muak dan lelah sialan!" ucapku histeris. Yang pasti menggema ke seluruh penjuru cafe milik Jeonghan hyung itu.

Lalu aku meninggalkan tiang listrik sialan itu dengan murka.

...

Bulan ke enam, aku tidak menemukan apapun dilokerku. Hanya surat-surat dan cokelat yang biasa kuterima.

Dan ternyata rumor mengenai appa akan menikah lagi itu benar.

Appa menikah dengan wanita itu bulan lalu, dan saat kembali ke rumah ia memohon ampun kepadaku karena tidak memberitahu. Waktu itu aku tidak perduli dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku hanya,"Terserah."

Namun, lusanya aku memilih pindah mansionku yang sekarang aku tinggali daripada serumah dengan wanita jalang itu. Appa tidak pernah memaksa aku untuk memanggilnya ibu maupun memperlakukannya sebagai ibu. Dan umma memilih untuk pindah ke Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaannya disana.

Aku tahu, umma sangat tertekan. Jadi aku ikhlaskan saja dan memilih untuk tidak memilih siapapun. Meski appa menugaskan maid dan buttle penjaga lebih dari cukup untukku.

Yang mencengangkan adala kabar dari Seungkwan, diva Boo, bahwa rumor tentang Tzuyu berpacaran dengan Mingyu itu tidak benar. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan ocehannya yang kebetulah duduk diseberangku.

Lalu pacar yang dimaksud mingyu itu siapa?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Tiang listrik itu tidak ada.

Eh? Mengapa aku mencarinya?

...

Di minggu pertama setelah ujian berakhir, aku menemukan lagu baru diblog produser Vocaloid kesukaanku. Judul lagunya adalah Lonely Shit, dan suara yang dipakai adalah Hatsune Miiku.

"Ini benar-benar seleraku!" ujarku setelah mendownload dan mendengarkan lagu itu.

...

Setelah pulang sekolah hari ini, aku sudah duduk didepan meja komputerku dengan beberapa batang cokelat yang kubawa tadi pagi. Lupakan saja insiden cokelat tadi, aku benar-benar sedang ingin makan cokelat hari ini.

Aku kembali teringat dengan lagu Lonely shit tahun lalu. Dan berinisiatif untuk kembali memutar lagu tersebut.

Setelah menekan tombol repeat, aku bergumam dengan nada lagu mellow itu. Entah kenapa aku terpikir untuk mencari arti dari lirik lagu tersebut.

Membuka google dan mengklik salah satu hasil pencarian.

Dan aku terdiam saat membaca arti dari lirik lagu itu.

 _-Durin the days when all the jealous shit kept repeating._

 _-This lonely shit keeps repeating._

 _\- Alone, together, heartbeats uneven, never matching. Why, why must it be like that?_

 _-But no matter whose fault it is, can't we put it back together somehow?_

"M-Mingyu.." gumamku tidak sadar.

Ciuman dipipi saat hari pertama. Mukaku sampai merona karena genggaman tangannya diuks saat aku sadar setelah pingsan karena lupa sarapan. Payung saat hujan waktu itu. Pelukan hangat musim gugur saat diatap sekolah. Roti keju dan susu hangat dipagi musim dingin. Dan ciuman di cafe itu..

Aku baru sadar. Mingyu-lah orang yang selama ini selalu menemaniku.

D-dan.. Sepertinya aku cemburu melihat ia bersama orang lain.

Tes.. Tes..

Apa aku menangis?

"H-hiks.. Mingyu.." aku terisak dan menangis histeris tanpa bisa kutahan.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis selepas masa kanak-kanak.

Rasa sesak seketika menyeruak didalam hatiku.

Dan aku merasa kesepian. Sangat kesepian[!]

..

[Wonwoo POV END]

-1. LONELY- END.


	2. Interviewers

Author : Yourgenie17

Title : Overwriter.

Pairing : Mingyu-Wonwoo (Meanie).

Rated : T.

Note : Sangat disarankan untuk mendownload, mendengarkan lagu Interviewer - Megurine Luka sembari membaca ff ini, lalu baru membaca arti lirik setelah membaca ff ini *senyum evil*.

Proudly present,

Overwriter part 2.

Yourgenie17 ©2016.

...

[2. Interviewer]

Kalian bisa saja menganggapku gila karena aku baru saja mencium pipi sunbae manis dihadapanku ini.

Namja manis itu sangatlah membuatku gemas. Barusan ia mengoceh ini itu karena banyak dari kami yang tidak membawa peralatan lengkap.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki otakku.

Sesaat setelah aku menciumnya, yeoja-yeoja berisik itu memekik heboh.

"OMO! KALIAN LIHAT ITU?!" pekik Tzuyu pertama kali, ia adalah sekretaris senat.

"SAYANG SEKALI TIDAK KUFOTO!" ini si suara biang gossip Seungkwan, si biang gosip yang sejak smp sudah terkenal seantero Pledis. Satu angkatan denganku.

"MINGYU GAY?!" yang ini seokmin, biasa dipanggil deka. Satu angkatan juga denganku. Sebenarnya aku baru saja berbelok saat upacara penerimaan siswa-siswi baru tadi. Ia berdiri didepan sejajar dengan anggota senat lainnya.

"TIDAK MUNGーWONWOO TURUNKAN KURSI ITUU!" kali ini Seungcheol sunbae, ketua OSIS yang kebetulan sedang berada dikelas ini.

Aku hampir saja dilempari dengan kursi oleh Wonwoo sunbae. Setelah Wonwoo hyung sudah terlihat tenang, ia kembali menaruh kursi itu.

Tetapi setelahnya aku dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan darinya.

Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar!

...

Berminggu-minggu aku berusaha mendekatinya untuk meminta maaf.

Tetapi apa yang kudapat hanyalah bentakan dan tatapan tajam dari sunbae manis tersebut. Sampai pada suatu siang..

Aku menghampirinya yang sedang menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Wonwoo hyungie~! Selamat siang!" sapaku seramah mungkin. Kusadari ia menatapku tidak senang,"Tidak bisakan membiarkanku makan siang dengan tenang?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi dan nada yang datar.

Lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan makan siangnya begitu saja.

Aku menghela nafasku. Tadi pagi ia terlambat, bisa dipastikan ia belum sarapan. Dan aku baru saja merusak nafsu makannya.

Aku tidak menyusulnya, melainkan membeli beberapa jajanan seperti kimbab, susu plain, dan air mineral. Lalu berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Bukan kekelasku, tetapi ke kelas Wonwoo hyung.

Setelah memastikan dirinya tidak ada dikelas, aku memasuki kelas tersebut dan permisi kepada beberapa senior yang ada didalam.

Aku menaruh belanjaan tadi diatas meja bernametag "JEON WONWOO" yang kuketahui dari senior Tzuyu. Lalu menyiapkan note yang berisi..

 _Makanlah yang banyak hyung._

 _Aku tahu engkau lapar saat ini._

 _-Mingyu-_

Aku berharap ia memakan ini, dan tidak membuangnya ke tong sampah.

..

Aku baru saja selesai latihan basket di lapangan indoor. Saat melewati ruang osis, aku melihat Wonwoo hyung menatap hujan melalui jendela. Sudah jam segini ia belum pulang, pasti ia terjebak hujan.

Kudengar meski ia anak orang kaya-raya, Wonwoo hyung tetap menaiki bus untuk transportasinya.

Teringat akan payung-payung yang diberikan fans minggu lalu, aku berinisiatif untuk menaruhnya di loker Wonwoo hyung.

 _Pakailah, jangan sampai sakit karena menerobos hujan._

 _-Mingyu._

Aku terkekeh mengingat betapa merahnya muka Wonwoo hyung yang sedang sakit demam diuks waktu itu. Aku mencuri kesempatan dengan menggenggam tangannya yang lembut itu.

...

Bulan berikutnya aku diberitahu oleh D.k dan Seungkwan mengenai vocaloid dan mendengarkan beberapa lagu yang mereka kirimkan.

Satu yang membuatku tertegun adalah.. INTERVIEWER. Yang dinyanyikan oleh Megurine Luka.

Translationnya yang membuatku terdiam.

...

Seungkwan melemparkan tabloid anime kepadaku,"Miniatur vocaloid char-nya keren keren! Ayo beli bersamaku!" ajaknya.

"Mengapa tidak mengajak Seokmin saja?" tanyaku. Seungkwan menggeleng,"Tidak bisa! Miliknya sudah lengkap! Lagipula ini promo beli 2 gratis 1, biar gratisannya untukmu.. Nanti kubayar 40% sisanya dirimu bagaimana?" tawarnya seperti sales.

Wonwoo hyung pasti suka..

"ok, call!" setujuku.

"Tunggu uang jajanku terkumpul," ujarnya sembari menopang dagu.

...

Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Aku malah mengiyakan saja saat dia menyinggung tentang pacar. Dengan rumor yang ada ia pasti mengira kalau aku menggalaukan tzuyu.

Itu sama sekali tidak benar!

Aku sangat suka dengan Wonwoo hyung!

Dan aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Tzuyu!

...

Apa ini sudah terlambat untukku?

Ini adalah malam festival musim gugur, dan ini acara terakhir sebelum kelulusan Wonwoo hyung..

 _Aku merindukanmu.._

 _-WONWOO._

Kira-kira itulah sticky note yang kutemukan di lokerku tadi. .

Aku berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari sosok putih pucatnya. kalau bukan saat ini , sudah bisa dipastikan ia sibuk untuk ujian masuk universitas!

Dikelas, dikantin, di ruang senat, diperpustakaan, sampai di ruang klub tidur siang dia tidak ada. Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang ya?

ATAP!

Aku langsung berlari menuju rooftop.

Tempat yang pernah digumamkan oleh Wonwoo hyung sebagai tempat yang paling nyama disekolah selain klub tidur siang.

"Mi-mingyu.."

Itu dia!

Aku langsung mendekapnya dengan erat.

"A-aku.." gumamnya lebih pelan.

Dengan pelan, aku mengangkat dagunya.

"Suka.." gumam kami bersamaan.

"DUARRRRR!" Puluhan kembang api diledakkan bersamaan.

Hatiku terasa menghangat seketika. Aku kembali mendekap erat Wonwoo hyung.

...

Omake.

 _MINGYUKIM :_

 _Hyung suka musik apa?_

 _WonwooJeon :_

 _Hiphop, Ballad.._

 _MINGYUKIM :_

 _Kalau makanan?_

 _WonwooJeon :_

 _Asal bukan Seafood.._

 _MINGYUKIM :_

 _Kalau orang yang hyung sukai siapa? BUKAN aku kan?_

 _WonwooJeon:_

 _Jika dirimu ingin mengalau tentang Interviewer, jangan disini . menyebalkan._

 _MINGYUKIM :_

 _SARANGHAAANDAAAAAAA 3_

 _WonwooJeon :_

 _Dasar aneh._

 _[2. INTERVIEWER]_

...

REVIEW JUSEYOO *BOW*


End file.
